1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to a novel oil pumping system.
More particularly, this invention relates to a novel oil pumping system operating an oil-driven motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as shown herein, discloses an oil pumping system operating an oil-driven motor, which at times develops a high operating temperature adversely affecting the pump operation.